YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Golden Form= |-|Fallen From Grace= Summary :"The One True God of monotheism. The One True God worshiped in Judaism, Christianity and Islam. He is the Omnipotent Existence that created the Heavens and the Earth and made man in his own image, but this also means that together with the angels, his Avatars, he gave birth to demons. By giving humans bodies of flesh and bone, their lives and fears were repeated in the endless cycle of death and rebirth, restricting their range of observation." :— Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Artbook Profile YHVH is the Hebrew god and the "true enemy" referred to by Lucifer throughout the Megami Tensei franchise. Once an avatar of the Great Will, he is the ruler of the Law Faction and the entire heavenly host, he seeks nothing more than to continue his tyrannic reign over the multiverse and dooming anyone who dares defy his will. Only the messiahs, select individuals chosen by the Great Will, are able to oppose him and free humanity from his iron grip. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: YHVH, Yahweh, Yehowah, God, Allah, Evil Incarnate, the Lord, The Creator, Holy Spirit, The One True God, The Only God Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Older than Existence Classification: God Attack Potency: High Macroverse level+ (Is one with the SMT Multiverse, on a conceptual level. This would make him scale to Polaris, whom is capable of manipulating concepts, on a conceptless void. YHVH's throne is beyond the entire SMT Multiverse, existing in a non-euclidean Universe beyond the Multiverse. YHVH controls and transcends infinite concepts, having complete dominance over all of them.) Dimensionality: 5-D Travel Speed: Omnipresent (Embodies all of creation, with everything being merely an aspect of himself.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: High Macroversal+ Durability: High Macroverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: High Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely, and is likely reliant on his true self to some degree), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, YHVH is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation-Time Manipulation (Demons far weaker than YHVH are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Holds complete control over all souls across the infinite Multiverse created by him, and is capable of controlling their flow or reincarnating them after their destruction, as well as using them to override entire Multiverses with new ones), Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable enemies with Voice of God, bypassing all kinds of resistances and durability), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating and manipulating all concepts that comprise the world and define its past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than YHVH can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality on a fundamental level), Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Attacks that pierce all resistances with Inferno of God, Ice Attacks that pierce all resistances with Hailstorm of God, w:c:vsbattles:[[Electricity Manipulation|Lightning Attacks]] that pierce all resistances with Lightning of God, Force Attacks that pierce all resistances with Tornado of God), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creation (YHVH can manipulate Human Observation to achieve full control over the observable universe, being capable of creating perfect copies of everything observed by Humans, even beings such as Lucifer), w:c:vsbattles:Durability [[Power Nullification|Durability Power Nullification]] (Can leave comparable enemies at the brink of death, bypassing all resistances), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Cloning/Duplication, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Power Nullification (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Sealing (Sealed Mem Aleph and the Mother Goddesses), Healing (Can fully heal with Mediaharan. Satan, who was a mere aspect of his, was capable of instantly healing all his wounds), Curse Manipulation, Invulnerability, and Existence Erasure with The Covenant, Resurrection Power Nullification (Broke off Kazuya’s cycle of reincarnation from The Axiom) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Sees absolutely everything that is occurring on every timeline / universe) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mad Creator-God: Yahweh is a Jewish god, whose name consists of four letters of God representing the four basic stages of the creation process. This is the supreme being, the one who created the universe and is it, God the Creator. His only limitation is the cosmic power standing above him - the Great Will. * The Voice of God: YHVH's strongest attack. Through his absolute word, YHVH speaks that which is his desire and unquestionable command, sending an immensely powerful wave of energy towards his opponent, that will instantly bring his death on contact. * Miracle: YHVH shouts "Repent", sending out a wave of energy that both rips away vast amounts of his foes' magical energy, but also leaves them at the brink of death (With 1 HP, in gameplay terms). Much like Voice of God, it is unavoidable. * Mediaharan: A skill that instantly heals YHVH to his maximum health. * The Covenant: As humanity perceives YHVH as the one true god, observation causes YHVH to be the one true god, causing allowing him control over humanity’s observation. Thus, so long as humanity perceives YHVH as the one true god, he is incapable of being harmed normally due to his divine nature. Furthermore, all other demons and gods are perceived by humanity to be merely parts of his narrative, causing them to be vilified and fall from grace, becoming demons below YHVH and enforcing his narrative of being the only divine being, causing beings like Baalto become lower demons such as Beelzebub. YHVH’s Covenant also binds all gods except himself to language, making gods like Dagda, who were once one with all of reality, limited by the language of humanity, changing them greatly. * Elements of Omnipotence: Yahweh is free to manipulate his created worlds or beings. He created the universe from the multiverse, several older worlds, and his own dimension, above all of this. He also created beings like Satan for the realization of the Court, several avatars like Cagucuchi and Brahman - to control the universes, and Lucifer and Merkabah - only for war, intimidation of people, the only beings over which he lost control because of the Great Will. ** Higher magnetite: The basis of the strength of each being, the original energy originating from the higher space beyond the universe. Yahweh has a huge supply of magnetite, and it is the source of strength for many gods. * Omnipresence: Yahweh has a full omnipresence within his creations, and moreover, he himself is the entire universe, all the spaces, and beings that he created. Inside the universe it is everywhere, but it can not be seen or felt, but everything, except for the above-described exception, is subject to his will, his script. His "material" form, which is an infinite number of golden heads, is found only in the higher dimension of Yahweh, a place that goes beyond the universe and surpasses it as if it were an older dimension lower. ** Immortality: As God, Yahweh is immortal while the universe exists. Even if his true form is defeated and disappears, the concept of God will remain, revive it, and in a form that transcends the previous one. For the complete destruction of Yahweh, it is necessary to destroy all that he created. He is also completely invulnerable to all types of attacks of all aspects and concepts of the universe. ** The Universe of Yahweh: The personal world of Yahweh, consisting of many dimensions - Bran. In it, he can create different copies of his strongest creatures, but in an even stronger form. It is there that the strongest forms of Lucifer, Merkaba, dwell. Also, the main guardian of this world after Satan is Metatron, who at this place is fueled by the power of Yahweh and in a single copy superior to Lucifer, and with the ability to invoke endless own copies is the personal army of Yahweh. * Nigh-Omniscience: Yahweh sees and knows everything that happens, has happened and will occur throughout the universe, but only if it is not related to the superior power of the Great Will. * Avatars: As God, Yahweh has many aspects and avatars in the universe for dealing with people and for other purposes. The main ones are: ** Kagatsuchi: The aspect of creation, which carries out the processes of destruction and creation of worlds within the multiverse. ** Sabaoth: The aspect of leadership, whose name also translates as "Lord of the armies of Israel." Applies physical attacks and absorbs all the elements. ** Shaddai: Aspect of the destruction of the almighty god. Controls and applies techniques based on light and darkness. ** Elohim: The aspect that has control over the fire is immune to metal influences, light, darkness and fire. ** Ancient of Days: The messenger of God, the messenger of destruction, carrying out the fall of mankind once in one cycle of the universe. ** Metatron: The voice of God, one of the mechanical angels, the personal army of Yahweh. ** Kazuyu: The weapon of Yahweh for the destruction of the Earth, the nine-headed dragon from Japanese folklore. * Golden God: The first appearance of Yahweh, the golden head, showing all the superiority and light of God, and, probably, which is the entire universe of Yahweh. Existing in our own space, God's throne above the universe, Yahweh can still fill the whole dimension with full copies of the head with immense power. This body of Yahweh is completely invulnerable to all kinds of attacks from physical to all-powerful techniques (which ignore any conventional defense), has an infinite supply of strength and energy, and its attacks inflict damage on any opponent with any defense. He is the Absolute, which can only be wounded by the power of the Axiom of people, which transcends the universe. ** Divine Wave: Deals a large amount of damage to all enemies. ** Inferno of God: Causes a large amount of fire damage to all opponents, ignoring their defense. ** Hailstorm of God: Causes a large amount of ice damage to all enemies, ignoring their defense. ** Lightning of God: Causes a large amount of electricity damage to all enemies, ignoring their defense. ** Tornado of God: Causes a large amount of ice damage to all enemies, ignoring their defense. ** God's Mouth: Omnipotent attack, assuredly killing one enemy. ** Miracle: An all-powerful attack that reduces the health of all enemies to the possible minimum. ** Luster Candy: Increases the level of attack, defense, and speed of dexterity of all allies. ** Debilitate: Lowers all the characteristics of all opponents. ** Divine Harmony: Removes all effects from all enemies. * Fallen God: When Yahweh lost control and manifested his dark essence at the thought that he was not the greatest force, he "fell down" and changed like fallen angels, having received a second, almost demonic form. In it, everything "created" comes out of it and takes on the form of beings that form a new body, and above them stands the humanoid figure Yahweh, which tries to keep itself in a normal state. In it, he loses his "benevolence" of God, because of which he forgave everyone and everything. But, despite its outwardly looking instability, it also represents the strongest form, which almost 2 times exceeds the original one. To the past technicians are added: ** Crush: Causes great physical damage to one enemy. ** Rampage: Inflicts average physical damage on multiple targets from 6 to 8 times. ** Planned Chaos: Inflicts average damage with an aspect of omnipotence with the ability to lure to his side, immobilize or cause panic in the opponent. ** Black Hole: Takes away the magical power of all opponents. ** Supernova: Causes tremendous almighty damage to all enemies. ** Infinite Power: Increases all its characteristics to the maximum possible. ** Unending Curse: Completely reduces all the characteristics of all opponents to the possible minimum. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Concepts Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Law Users Category:Information Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Antagonist Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters